Sayuri Satō
Sayuri Satō '(Satō , Sayuri 小百合) is a retired Kunoichi from Uzuchiogakure. She is dubbed the Queen of Storms (嵐の皇后, Arash no Ko'go) d''ue to her shrewd behaviour and cynical views. Background Sayuri was born into the Satō clan, which orginiate from Uzushiogakure village, located in the Land of Whirlpools. Sayuri is known to be very knowledgable in Chakra and Chakra Transformation, as well as the tailed beasts. Sayuri as a child became friends with Kazuki Uzumaki who was from the famed Uzumaki clan. They later got married and had a son called Makma. However it was widely known that her husband was scared of her, and she forced him to marry her. Sayuri was known to very protective about her village and family and openly defended them. Living in a time of war her often looked to peace and prosperity but was known to be ruthless and hardhearted on the battlefield. It was wildy speculated that during the First Shinobi World War, Kazuki committed suicide because of his wife's torment. Sayuri refers to him as "my fathead husband". Sayuri was left as the head of the Satō clan, and retired as a kunoichi instead turning to counciling Uzushio and it's Kage. After the destruction of Uzuchiogakure and the end of the Land of Eddies, Sayuri fled to Kohna with her granddaughter Hatsumi were given her experience counselled the Third, Fourth and Fifth Hokage. Personality Sayuri is famous for her shwred behaviour and rather outrages remarks on anything and everything that appleases her. It has been said that she'll despise those she hates, and dislike everyone else, which is rather true. Therefore she has been nicknames the Queen of Storms, however never to her face or within listening distence as she is known to have a temper. Sayuri often uses her age as an advantage in some situations giving the appearance of an old women, with a walking stick and a limp, she often remarks she is half deaf and going senile, and is some cases will act senile to gain the upperhand in situations or for others to take pitty on her and to use this to her advantage. Such as getting into a hot spa for free, or avoiding getting attacked by enemy shinobi. It has been noted that Sayuri is also eggosentic and doesn't value anyone else's opionion but her own, she will often do and say what she likes, such as calling Gaara ''"an idiot boy, to young to rule" ''and when asked about her opionon on the previous Hokage by Tsunade, said "''They die for stupid reasons". ''She will give her opinion on things when she isn't even asked and will often make all things that involve the village her bussiness and loves looking for gossip. Despite this she loves the village dearly and will do everything she can to protect. Being overally opinionated Sayuri will give advice to those who ask and will often actiavly help those in need, such as comforting children after the invasion of Pain. She has great hopes for the next generation of Shinobi and hopes they don't make the same mistakes as the previous ones. Sayuri wish's for great grandchildren more than anything and openly looks for possiable suitors for Hatsumi, and will brag to other Shinobi men about her granddaughter, even if they are married. Which embrasses Hatsumi a great deal. Appearance Sayuri is a short old lady that has no teeth and according to some characters such as Naruto has very bad breath. She wears a simple kimono with the Uzuchiogakure crest on the back. She is never seen without her walking stick however it is speculated she doesn't need it, because on the odd occuasion it's not with her she walks perfectly without the need of one. Abilities Despite never been shown in battle, it can be noted that Sayuri has great knowledge of battle stragies and warefare, such as counciloring people such as Gaara on Shinobi tacticts. She also is very knowledgable in all things to go with Charka and Chakra nature, teaching her grandchild Hatsumi everything she needed to be able to probably use The Kuragan despite not having it herself. Sayuri must pf also had great skill on the battlefeild as during the Fourth Shinobi war several Ninja ran away from her scared she'll kill them in a second. She was also able to use The Flying Thungergod Technique. However even Sayuri has noted that because of her age, she can't do any visuical fighting anymore. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * According to Databooks * Sayuri's Favourite Hobby is gossiping * Sayuri's favourite food is Chocalate * Sayuri wish's to fight Chiyo if she was still alive * Sayuri has completed 80 missions, 10 D-rank, 36 C-rank, 22 B-rank, 12 A-Rank Reference Category:DRAFT